Jake the Hare
|first appearance = N/A |appearances = N/A |full name = Jake the Hare |nicknames = Cold Edge, Deep freeze, and Albino |age = 14 |birthday = January 2nd 2001 |birthplace = Sector 9 |species = Hare |gender = Male |height = 5 ft 5 in |weight = 105 pounds |fur = White |eyes = Icy Blue |attire = Blue anti-gravity Boots, Grey Ice Gloves, Blue Jeans, Blue shirt, and a Black trench-coat |alignment = Good |favorite food = Carrots, Apples, Fruit Salad, and Chili |likes = When someone is generous,being healthy, approaching a problem Scientifically, and Protecting those who can’t defend themselves. |dislikes = Tofu, Fried Foods, and Fish |relatives = Maxwell the Hare(older brother) |friends = Blazer the Elemental, Tails the fox, and Knuckles the Echidna |neutral = Shadow, Silver, and Blaze |rivals = Sonic the Hedgehog |enemies = Nightshade the Hare |skills = Cryokinesis, Gravitokinesis, Super speed, Superhuman strength, Martial arts, and Chaos control. |theme = Endless possibilities(orchestra remix) Jake is a white hare who thinks generosity should be at the top of most people's lists,he is Infused with Ice and Gravity due to drinking some strange experimental liquids, He is the younger brother of Maxwell the Hare. And Maxwell is careful not to let Jake go to a bar, otherwise Maxwell would be hearing complaint after complaint the next morning. Backstory No one knows what happened in Jake's past just that he is the younger brother of Maxwell the Hare. But he got his powers when he got into some strange liquids in a lab, and when he woke up the next morning he was on the ceiling of the lab. He could even shoot Ice out of his hands and even use the ice as armor which can withstand a lot of punishment. He walked around that morning half dazed from his little stunt and bumped into someone, that someone actually happened to be Maxwell, who was angry about what Jake pulled, then they went to a forest a couple of days later and met Blazer, a rather strong, fast, and powerful hedgehog. Jake missed Blazers skirmish with Nightshade the Hare, Dark Gaia, and Eggman, which resulted with Maxwell being put in the hospital for 6 months, all throughout the ordeal, Jake and Blazer were right by Maxwell's side. And to this day Jake has formed an unbreakable friendship with Blazer, but with Blazer being immortal, how long will that unbreakable friendship last. Personality Jake is very outgoing, he is always eager to learn new things, he also values generosity so much that if someone did something for Jake, he won’t let them leave without doing something to pay them back. Trivia Jake is ,when someone argues with someone else about something, a pacifist and tries to resolve the conflict without causing anymore harm. He hates the cold because of his white fur which doesn’t absorb heat to well. He hates sitting still. He is allergic to fish. He is afraid of Sharks. Category:Hares Category:Good Category:Elemental Abilities